Conventionally, in photographing the same subject under different conditions, an image of different color tone may be produced from data of the photographed result depending on the condition, whereby the technical operator performs an image processing for matching the subject color of plural images by operating the image processing software.
One of such conventional techniques involves picking up the image of the same subject employing the apparatuses that are different in the photographing environments and photographing characteristics, for example, a scanner and a digital camera, and making the correction to match the color of both images which may be different due to differences in the photographing environments and characteristics. JP7-121681A disclosed the technique relating to the correction, and JP9-147098A disclosed the technique relating to the correction of tint for one image.
Also, the conventional image processing apparatus as described in JP9-298657A performs an image processing method of correcting plural images for color tone, based on the parameters for changing the color tone which are manually inputted by the operator, to match the color tone for plural images having different color tone.
However, with the correction techniques as described in JP7-121681A and JP9-147098A, though the color correction or color matching is made between two images, it was difficult to match the color of two images.
Also, in the image processing apparatus as described in JP9-298657A, there was a problem that the general user having no specialized experience or technique for the operation was not easy to match the color tone, since the operator must have some skills to correct objectively or match the color tone by operating the parameters.